oatcfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 8 (Flamey2010)
Oggy and the Cockroaches Season 6 will be released in 2017, Announced in 2016. In previous Season 5 had a Time Travel themed Oggy and the Cockroaches, Then Season 6 will get Oggy back in normal style. New Character * Iggy (Oggy's Brother, Cat) * Red (Cat) * Doey (Cockroach, Joey's Cousin) * Patrick (Dog, Bob's Cousin) * Daisy (Cat, Jack's new Love Interest) * Eddy (Kitten, Oggy and Olivia's Son) * Jackie (Cat, Olivia's Cousin) Episodes * Oggy is Back! (Happy Ending: Oggy and Jack) * A Tablet Jealous (Happy Ending: Jack, Monica, Oggy and Olivia) * Soccer Time (Happy Ending: Oggy, Iggy and Jack) (Oggy don't participate a Soccer, but he can go goal and Oggy won.) * Valentine's Day (Happy Ending: Joey, Marky, Oggy and Olivia) * Oggy and the Monster Roach (Happy Ending: Cockroaches) * Oggy vs Bob (Happy Ending: Dee Dee, Jack and Joey) (Dee Dee don't participate to fight againtast Bob, But he Won what a Oggy does) * Fear or Swim (Happy Ending: Oggy, Iggy, Oliva and Cockroaches) (Jack have afaird to swim in Water, Iggy try to train him how to swim) * Maze Championship (Happy Ending: Marky because he won in Maze) * Oggyoween (Happy Ending: Oggy, Patrick, Bob, Jack and Red) * The Neighbor's Cockroaches (Happy Ending: Cockroaches) (Oggy leaves Cockroaches to Monica and Monica treates Dee Dee, Marky and Joey as Pet Dog) * Oggy and the Magic Umbrella (Happy Ending: Oggy, Jack, Monica, Oliva and Iggy) * Don't Go Dee Dee! (Happy Ending: Dee Dee, Marky, Joey and Oggy) * Oggy's Birthday (Happy Ending: Oggy, Jack, Bob and Olivia) (Oggy's Birth Date is 23/05/1984, his Friends is invinted, but Cockroaches is not invinted.) * Christmas Oggy (Happy Ending: Oggy, Jack and Bob Loser: Cockroaches) * All Babies! (Happy Ending: Oggy, Jack, Bob and Linda) (When drops Linda's Baby Transformer in Oggy's home, The Cockroaches transform Oggy, Jack and Bob into Babies) * Speaker Voice (Happy Ending: Oggy and Marky) * Oggy the Mailman (Happy Ending: Oggy and Olivia) * Robo-Oggy Returns! But with Robo-Jack (Happy Ending: Oggy and Jack Loser: Cockroaches, Robo-Oggy and Robo-Jack) * Sister Visit (Happy Ending: Oggy, Monica and Jack Loser: Cockroaches) * Joey and Doey (Happy Ending: Joey, Doey and Marky Loser: Oggy and Jack) * Oggy's Phone (Happy Ending: Oggy Loser: Jack (Because Jack broke the phone when he put phone in Table's Legs and Oggy fights him) and Cockroaches) (Plot: Oggy brought a Phone who can do many things in Mail) * Video Game Panic (Happy Ending: Oggy and Jack) (Plot: Oggy and Jack got a video game Console from Mail who comes with Plumber Hero (Parody of Super Mario Bros), 4 Evil Cockroaches, Dee Dee, Marky, Joey and Doey mess the control cable and Oggy, Jack, Dee Dee, Marky, Joey and Doey gets shocked and teleported to "Plumber Hero" Game.) * Oggy Van Winkle 2 (Happy Ending: Oggy and Jack) (Plot: Oggy and Jack are playing a Card Game, the Cockroaches found a Freeze Gun what a Marky's brother made, The Cockroaches will ready to shoot this freeze gun to Oggy and Jack and he been freezed, Now to Future, Oggy and Jack unfrozen by shower and wake up, Oggy see this date is "March 4051" and Oggy and Jack see Bob and Olivia is died, and see cockroaches destroying world, Oggy and Jack will team up to back to present (2014, but this episode is launched in 2018) to defeat a Cockroaches!) More Coming Soon! Theme Intro End Credits (Credits from Season 3) Trivia * In Speaker Voice Episode, What a Oggy and Marky can speak English. * The Season 6 was planned to be released in 2016, but Season 5 are released in Summer 2016 and ends in March 2017, Season 6 will be released in 2017. * This season have a design same as Oggy and the Cockroaches The Movie. Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Fan Seasons